Anew
by Pimp'in Tapeworm
Summary: Four years since the World-Eaters defeat, Saviik finds he needs new challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know I've posted Skyrim stories before and then just removed them, but I'm sticking to this one because I don't care anymore.

* * *

Something about this place felt familiar, like that feeling you get when you swear you've done this before but couldn't remember when or where. He turned around and saw a great statue that resembled an Elf with no eyes, sitting cross-legged and holding a great torch in its right hand. Gods he swears he's seen this statue before but couldn't remember where, it was right there on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't remember. At first he didn't notice but he felt he was holding something in his right hand, looking down at it he saw he was holding what seemed to be a key. Saviik held it close to his face and examined it's odd shape. He's seen this key before, yes he was sure of it but where.

He closed his eyes and thought about where he last saw this key, "Oh yeah!" He said out loud as he remembered going into the Twighlight Sepulcher to return the skeleton key back to nocturnal. But wait, why did he have it. It should still be back at the Sepulcher where it rightfully belonged, not in his hand, in this cave. And, why was he in this cave with this giant statue.

While trying to think the cave began to shake, there was a loud boom as water began to pour on the ground. Saviik looked up and saw large Dwarven pipes had suddenly burst open allowing the water to fill the room. Then it hit him. He was back in the Sanctuary of Irkngthand where he fought and killed Mercer Frey and where he almost died, but that was ten years ago.

The water began to fill the chamber rapidly, Saviik ran up the statue to put some distance between him and the water and to buy him some time to think. He held the skeleton key tight against his chest like it would keep him safe. The water rose to his feet and his fear increased. He grasped the key in both hands trying to see if he could tap into its power to get him out but after a moment it turned to dust and dropped from his hands leaving Saviik to feel completely hopeless.

When the water reached his chin, Saviik kicked his feet as hard as he could trying to stay afloat but to no avail, he began to sink. He desperately held his hands out above him as his vision began to go dark, praying that something or someone would save him. But his vision went black and he felt himself begin to fade.

"Saviik!" He heard someone shout his name. "Saviik!" They shouted again. He felt hands grab his shoulders and shake him. He opened his eyes and shot up from his bed, taking in a big breath of air that he felt he really needed. Panting, he looked around and saw he was in his bedroom, covered in sweaty fur blankets with Lydia, his housecarl, sitting beside him rubbing his back with a look of concern on her face.

Saviik took a moment to get his bearings, still panting he took a deep breath calming himself down.

"Another nightmare?" Lydia asked rubbing long sweaty bangs from Saviiks face.

"Aye." Saviik replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not that it's any of my business my Thane but you've been suffering from these nightmares for a long while now and I was wondering if you ever going to tell me what they are. It may help you know."

Saviik gave Lydia a tired stare and said, "Why do you want to know so bad. They're just dreams."

"Because, My Thane, as your Housecarl it's my job to make sure you're alright." She said with a smile. "Plus, your "Dreams", Lydia emphasized, "cut not just into your sleep but mine as well. And, your like a brother to me so it pains me to hear you grunt and yell in the middle of the night."

"Even if talking about it did help it's not like I would get a good night's rest anyway for reasons I know your aware of." Saviik said half jokingly. Lydia knew full well what he was referring to. She remembers him talking to her about how he was born a Werewolf and that a common trait amongst his kind was that they rarely ever got a good night's sleep.

"True, but even Werewolves like yourself need to sleep when they can. But in any event when your ready to talk I'll be here to listen." She said patting his knee. She stood, stretched for a second and said, "Well sense we're both up I'll get breakfast started."

"You're a Housecarl not a House Maid." Saviik said grinning

Lydia smiled in response and Said, "Yes but I doubt you know how to make a proper meal out of anything that you didn't hunt." This struck Saviik's pride a little. He always took great pride in his out-door survival skills. But he saw her point; roasting an animal carcass over a fire until it was ready was different than standing over a fire pit with a pot full of broth and different ingredients, something that Lydia excelled at.

Walking out of the room Lydia stopped at the door, looked back at Saviik who was staring blankly at his lap, then turned her gaze to the empty side of her bed. "You know something Saviik."

"What?" He replied looking up at her.

"You should find yourself a partner."

"A what?"

"A partner. You should start courting someone."

"Why?" Saviik questioned.

"Just an idea. Not to mention you're thirty-one years old now and most people get married way earlier than that."

"I don't think any one will want to court me."

"Why do you say that?"

"First," Saviik started, "I suffer from horrible nightmares that wake anyone in the house up. Second, I'm a Werewolf. Third I'm an ex-member of the Thieves Guild, once one of the best. Fourth, do to my experiences in the Thieves Guild I'm slightly paranoid and that's something you pointed out to me. Remember that time I almost killed that Courier because I thought he was something else." Oh lydia remembers that incident alright, she thought it was actually kind of funny. They were heading to Riften to look for a man named Esbern, they were going through the forest when Saviik heard someone coming and had them hide. When the Courier was close enough Saviik leaped form their hiding spot, blade in hand and pinned the poor boy to the ground.

"Aye, I remember." Lydia said chuckling slightly.

"And, last but not least," Saviik continued. "I have no experience in courting."

"Ah." She replied with a smile. "While all of those are good reasons, allow me to give some as to why I think any woman would want to court you." There was a slight pause before Lydia started listing off. "First, you are the Dragon Born of legends who defeated Alduin, the prophesied World-Eater thus saving the world. You are a great warrior, whose skill is on a scale higher than most which is something greatly valued in Nordic society. You help others when and where you can, for example the Gildergreen. Let's see what else?" She paused trying to come up with more reasons, " You have a steady income working for the companions." Another pause, "Your very intelligent, not something you find in a lot of Nord men like yourself." That one made Saviik feel special, "And, you have a kind heart."

"You think so?" He asked.

"I know so." Lydia replied.

At first Saviik didn't think Lydia would come up with that many reasons as too why someone would want to court him but she did make some pretty valid points. He chuckled and said, "Alright. You win. I'll give it a shot."

"Good."

"But no promises." Saviik said holding up a finger.

"If I were you I'd try the huntress friend of yours."

"Aela?" There was no way she would ever be interested. The only thing that woman ever seems interested in was hunting and eating. But they do spend a lot of time together, so there might be a slight chance that she might be.

"As I said earlier, just a thought." Lydia said leaving to get dressed and get breakfast started, leaving Saviik to ponder it.

* * *

I don't really have a direction with this story yet, I may introduce some OC characters later that are based off of my friends skyrim characters but we'll see where this goes before I make the decision.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2 for all y'all. Enjoy.

* * *

Courting…courting, Saviik didn't know the first thing about courting. Being a vagabond for most of his life, the thought kind of made him uneasy because he wouldn't know what to do. Certainly there were rules to this but whatever those rules were they were completely beyond him. It was all cloudy to him; maybe a nice walk through Whiterun will help clarify things. He jumped out of bed, a cool breeze sweeping his legs. After a nice wash, he walked back into his room and opened up the chest that sat on the left side of the room between his night table and dresser. Why did he even have a dresser, he hardly ever dressed in regular cloths, he much preferred to wear his old set of black Thieves Guild armor, like he and the other higher ranking Thieves in the guild did. It was light, comfortable, and protected him well enough, much better than your average suit of leather.

Despite how old his armor was, it was extremely well-kept, mostly thinks to Lydia. He's caught her on multiple occasions patching it up so it doesn't begin to wear and tear and cleaning it and washing it. He asked her why once because he was more than capable of doing it himself; her answer was that if she left it to him it would never get done and he would eventually be without a suit of armor. Saviik sometimes felt bad for his Housecarl. Always taking care of him as you would a child and he's told her many times that she didn't need to do all the things she does for him, but her answer was always that it was her duty as his Housecarl to take care of him and that it was no big deal and that it didn't bother her the slightest bit and she was always sincere when she gave him that answer.

After strapping the last of the buckles on his armor he headed downstairs for his Blades sword and boots. He was stopped short after smelling the intoxicating aroma of freshly made beef stew that Lydia had made and sat down to eat a bowl.

"Going on any jobs today?" Lydia asked sitting down in the chair next to him with a bowl of beef stew of her own in her hand.

"I might." Saviik replied simply. "It depends on what jobs there are whenever I decide to go up to Jorrvaskr." They continued to make small talk until Saviik was finished eating. Afterwards, he strapped his boots and sword on and left to go about his day.

It was beautiful morning in Whiterun. The air was cool and crisp and windless. It was still early, too early at least for any shops to be open, but it was probably close for them to start opening. Saviik stretched and took a deep breath and began to walk up town towards Jorrvaskr. The Companions were usually early birds so he figured it would give him something to do. On the way he thought about what Lydia said to him about maybe courting Aela. What would he say to her, was he even romantically interested in her. Saviik thought about it some more and he did think she looked incredibly attractive even with her usually applied war paint. And, he would take the occasional glance at her bare back or her ass, always making sure she wouldn't notice him staring of course or anybody else for that matter. But she was also of course a great warrior. Highly skilled with a bow and not bad with a blade or hand to hand combat also quick-witted which was something he admired about her. Okay, so he was attracted to her, so now all that remained was to find out if she felt the same. Some part of him thought it would be possible because he was the only one she would ask to go hunting with him, but then again that could be just because she enjoyed his company as a friend more compared to everyone else.

He walked past the Bannered Mare, half way to Jorrvaskr and he ran a hand through his hair as he thought about how he would approach her with the question of courting and couldn't really come up with anything. "Gods, I'm in trouble." He said out loud. Here he was a 31-year-old Nord, who to himself, began to sound like no more than a teenager. Why was he thinking about it in the first place? As far as he knew he was only thinking about because Lydia brought it up and out of all people to suggest, why Aela? For a brief moment he thought about it and remembered telling Lydia how he and Aela have grown close over the past few years and have gone on a lot of jobs together. But that was beside the point, if Lydia hadn't had brought it up, he wouldn't even had given it consideration. It's not like he felt alone, okay maybe every now and again he would but it never brought him down. After the threat of the World-Eater, he was pretty content with his life. Boring as it may have been, other than when he was on a job or drinking with his Shield-Brothers and Sisters.

When he got to the steps that lead up to Jorrvaskr he figured he would find Vilkas and ask what jobs there were and leave immediately after finding one so he could have more time to think. Hopefully whatever jobs were available were easy and involved traveling away from the city a little bit. Maybe that job to take out the bandits holding up the Valtheim towers was still available. Bandits were easy pickings most of the time. They were sloppy fighters that didn't know anything above swinging a sword up and down, left and right, aside from a few rare exceptions Saviik has encountered from time to time where a bandit knew a little more about fighting. 'A cut above the rest', He would call them.

One would think that when you were at home, opening a door should be among one of the safest things you could do, but when Saviik opened the door to Jorrvaskr he was treated to a mug being thrown at his face. Being too distracted by his own thoughts, he didn't notice the mug until it made contact with his forehead. "Ow!" Saviik shouted holding his hand up to his forehead. He removed his hand and saw blood on it. Great! Now he has a cut on his forehead; this is turning out to be a great day! Angered he looked to see who threw the mug and wasn't amused when he saw Athis and Njada were brawling again, nobody even paying Saviik any mind, typical.

Closing the door the only thing on his mind was to give those two a piece of his mind before he noticed Aela walking up to him with a freshly wetted cloth with an amused smile on her face. "So a demigod can't kill you but a mug almost does you in huh?" She asked jokingly. He took the rag and placed it where the mug hit him, wincing as it stung more than he thought it would.

"Yeah well one doesn't expect to have to duck when walking into places usually." Saviik replied still frustrated. "What are these two on about now by the way?"

Aela crossed her arms and turned her attention back to the fight before answering. "Njada was boasting that she was a better fighter than Athis since she always gets the better of him. So…"

"Let me guess." Saviik interrupted. "Athis got offended and went after her."

"Yep." She replied.

"Which one threw the mug?"

"That would be Athis."

"If Njada doesn't beat him this time, I'll make sure to finish the job."

"I think it would be best if you just sit down and let your head feel better before you do." She said smiling, still amused.

"Think that's funny do you?" Saviik asked.

"A little bit." She teased before heading downstairs.

Of course, Aela of all people would find Saviik getting hit in the head with a mug funny. At least she was kind enough to bring him a wet washcloth. Although Saviik doubted for some reason that she would do the same for anybody else. What made him so special he wondered? Tired of thinking, he just took it as a good sign that his chances of her liking him was good and sat down at the table next to Farkas who was too interested in what was on his plate than the fight.

"Rough morning I take it?" Farkas asked, referring to Saviiks head.

"No, I'm having the greatest day of my life." Saviik replied sarcastically. "Thanks for asking."

"Who gave you the rag to put on your head?"

"Aela did. Why?"

"You know you're the only she does that kind of thing to."

"So I've noticed." Saviik said, placing the rag on the table.

"No need to be ass you know."

"Sorry Farkas. I just wasn't expecting to be assaulted by a cup when I woke up this morning."

"Don't worry about it. But why is she nicer to you?"

"Couldn't tell you my friend but on another note, where's your brother I need to talk to him."

"Vilkas is downstairs getting jobs together. He should be up shortly."

"I think I'll just head down. Wouldn't want to risk getting a plate thrown at me next."

Farkas chuckled once before turning back to his food. Saviik got up and headed down stairs. It didn't take him long to find him. He was in the middle of the hallway holding a small stack of papers holding one up particularly looking down at it with Aela. Vilkas looked up at him detecting the smell of blood and noticed the fresh little cut on the right side of his forehead.

"Do I even want to know?" Vilkas asked annoyed.

"I think the real question is would you believe me if I told you?" Saviik replied.

"Idiot." Vilkas replied. Aela chuckled a little.

"You know, after turning down Harbinger and giving it to you I'm surprised you're not at least a little nicer to me." Saviik quipped.

"Anyway." Vilkas started. "Aela and I were just going over some job details and I want you to go with her Saviik. Apparently someone finally got tired of those Bandits holding out the Valtheim towers and wants them dead. "

"_Huh. At least something is going right today." _Saviik thought to himself.

"How soon can you two leave?" Vilkas asked.

"Right away." Aela answered.

"Good." Vilkas replied then walked towards the staircase.

There was a brief moment of silence as Aela and Saviik watched Vilkas walk upstairs. When he was no longer in sight Saviik turned to Aela and said, "So, the two of us on yet another adventure."

"Indeed. This should prove to be a promising start for the day." Aela replied.

"Well…for some of us." Saviik quipped. Aela just smiled and headed up stairs. Saviik stood there for a moment and cursed his luck. At least he got the job he wanted and better yet with the huntress who seemed to have a little bit of a soft spot for him. Where his morning started out rotten; he could at least say that the rest of the day seemed promising.

* * *

Well, I certainly have had one hell of a productive day. I started an acrylic landscape painting and got a chapter in today. Hell I even went to the bar for a beer and burger in between the two. All I can say is...LIFE WELL SPENT!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get another one in soon. Wink wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes mighty Loki you have your chapter just please do not kill me or take over my mind!

Seriously though whoever has that name congrats. Because it's just Loki, not Loki123 or Loki-what-we-have-here, no it's just Loki. I envy you.

* * *

For some reason or another Aela suggested that they should walk instead of taking their horses, saying that they were too noisy and that she didn't want to risk anyone trying to steal them once they got to the towers knowing they would have to leave them behind. Saviik thought the chances of anyone walking by while they were infiltrating the towers and being clever enough to take advantage of their absence to steal their horses was unlikely but that didn't mean that it couldn't happen so Saviik just agreed with her and they walked. When they approached the Honningbrew Meadery, Saviik couldn't help but not stare at it as they walked by. "_I wonder how old Mallus is doing these days."_ He thought to himself as he recollected on the time he helped Maven Black-Briar eliminate her competition by poisoning the Honningbrew Meadery's mead, landing the previous owner, Sabjorn in jail. It made Saviik feel terrible sometimes thinking about the lives he ruined during his tenure in the Thieves guild. He never hoped to reverse time and re-do it all knowing that was impossible which just made him feel worse. Yes, he did appreciate the praise he had received from people for saving the world from Alduin but, to him, that didn't atone for his previous sins. If there was one regret he didn't have was the skills he had acquired in infiltration, he was a master at it.

He felt fortunate that the Companions asked if he would like to join them after he returned to Whiterun after his battle with the World-Eater. Even though he felt as if his previous acts will never be forgiven, working for the Companions gave him an opportunity to help people for a change. It didn't matter how trivial some of the jobs were at times, as long as he was helping, it made him happy. It was a little awkward at first; they could smell that he was a Werewolf as he could them. He just promised not to tell their little secret only if they did the same, not that he was concerned. He's run into other Werewolf's in the past, one notable instance was a man named Sinding, and Werewolves always tend to make unspoken agreements to one another knowing what could happen to them if anyone found out. The companions were the first time he was ever with a pack, before Skjor and Kodlack died, now days it was usually him and Aela.

Aela took notice of how quiet it was and looked over at Saviik, he was obviously spacing out. He did this a little too often for Aela's liking and wondered what he was thinking about that had him so distracted but as far as she was concerned it wasn't any of her business. If Saviik wanted to talk about whatever happened to be on his mind he would come out and say it. Disappointingly enough he didn't talk about it much, but whenever he did open up, as rare as it was, Aela was always so interested to hear what he had to say. One time when they were all enjoying dinner at Jorrvaskr, Saviik mentioned that he was adopted at the age of four by a man he only refers to as his master; Aela so wanted to hear more but sadly Saviik didn't go into much detail saying only that this man was the one who trained him how to fight until he was sixteen when Saviik ran away. Aela thought that Saviik was such an interesting man, he was very introspective she could tell, which just added to her interest in him.

"Still having nightmares?" Aela asked feeling a need to break the silence also breaking Saviiks train of thought.

"Oh, ummm…yeah, had one just last night, now that you mention it."

"What was it about? If you don't mind me asking." She didn't even know why she was asking he wasn't going to tell her. He didn't tell anyone about his dreams. But some part of her hoped he would open up.

Saviik scratched his head and thought if he should tell her. He hated not letting people in it made him feel like a stranger to everyone. If he knew his life would have been like this today, he would have never joined the Thieves Guild because ten years he's been out of the Thieves Guild and he's still dealing with what he was conditioned with. In the Thieves guild he didn't care to open up to any one nor was it a good idea in the first place, he was always taught that if you let someone in, you're opening yourself up for disaster. Right now the only person who he guessed really knew him was Lydia but that was only because she lived with him and gladly works for him. She was probably his most trusted friend, he trusted his friends in the Companions but opening up was hard.

He looked back over at Aela who was still expecting an answer of some kind, he rubbed the stubble on his chin and blew out a breath of air. "Well…ummm…It's kind of hard to say really. I guess you could say I felt like I was drowning."

"Drowning?" Aela questioned.

"Aye." Saviik responded.

"Do dream you drown a lot?"

"I don't know really. Most of the time I don't remember what happens in my nightmares."

"Do you think your nightmares stem from your time as a thief?"

"I think they do, considering I almost died twice."

"Wait, you what!" Aela exclaimed. Dammit, how could he have let that bit slip? Now she wasn't going to let it go until she got some answers.

"What happened?"

Saviik sighed, trying to think of a way out of this. "Listen, it was a long time ago I was young and stupid and I'd rather not talk about it."

"Talking may help." She said with care in her words.

He chuckled. "You know my Housecarl said the same thing this morning."

"Then why not take her advice and talk to someone about it?" Saviik didn't reply because he didn't know what to say, so Aela continued. "Look I'm sure that you regret what you did in your past but you're not a thief anymore. You are a Companion; you have something to be proud of now. You are among good company and friends." Saviik smirked and looked back at her then back on the road before she continued. "And, I think you kind of owe me."

"Oh Yeah, how so?" He said, looking back at her again taking notice of her mischievous grin than turning to look forward at the trail again.

"Remember how when Skjor was murdered by the Silver Hand that you were the only person I confided in." How could Saviik forget. Saviik had seen her sneak into the under forge a few times before he decided to go in after her to see if she was alright. He wasn't expecting to see her on her knees fighting back tears. His guess was she was holding them back for several days because she wasn't about to let the others see her in such a vulnerable state . It was rumored that Aela and Skjor had feelings for one another and to everyone else that's what it was, a rumor. But when Saviik saw how much pain she was in, it was obvious that she was was hurting more than the others. Saviik walked up to her and held her as she finally let go and broke down. He promised he would tell no one and he hasn't to this day and she was grateful for everything he did for her. Staying with her until her sadness had finally subsided but now she was looking for some payback and he guessed he did owe it to her for sneaking up in her when she was incredibly vulnerable and didn't ask for consolation in the first place.

Little did Saviik know that his actions is what caused Aela to become a little attached to him. Aela didn't even know why she was so fond of him until a few weeks ago. She would lay in her bed at night when everyone was sleeping, thinking about why she had these feelings for him when Skjor was the only man she ever fell in love with. But she finally realized that it was because how kind and gentle and trust worthy Saviik was. When she had cry, Saviik was there and he never pushed her to talk about how she was feeling he left all that to her. And, he would stay with her for as long as she needed him just so he could comfort her.

"Alright I guess I do owe you." Saviik Said.

"I'm glad we agree." Aela replied.

"As for now let's just focus on the job and get back."

"And, when we get back I expect you to tell me everything." She stated. Saviik Just chuckled.

* * *

Okay I know nothing real interesting happened in this chapter and here's my explanation. If I would have tried to write every thing I wanted to for this chapter it would have been to long and I don' t like going through one scenario to another without a smooth transition and I couldn't think of how to apply one. But anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter despite nothing happening really and I promise a fight scene in the next chapter. And Loki, keep the change. lol.


	4. Chapter 4

(Walks up to podium. Places speech papers down and looks at the crowed.) My fellow readers and followers. I understand this chapter took me a while and I would like to explain why. I am an artist first and a writer second. During the time I released my last chapter and this one I have been working on several different art projects which takes time to complete. Between that and my job I would also like you to know that I am a heavy procrastinator but that doesn't mean I wasn't working on this chapter from time to time. I would also like you to know that while some chapters may take longer for me to write from time to time, I'm not giving up on this story so please bare with me. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It was a dreadfully boring day the bandit thought, being there at these towers was boring, nothing exciting happened. He wanted to tell his boss off for coming up with this failed plan. No one was ever going to pay 100 gold to get passed them and those who would try to pass without paying got a sword to the back without so much as a fight. The bandit rubbed his eyes, they felt heavy, he didn't get much sleep since they've been at the Valtheim towers, to many boos. Maybe one day he would stop and clean himself up and maybe get back together with his ex-girlfriend and this time not try to get angry at her all the time. He's told himself this so many times before but has never made a step in that direction.

He was leaning against stone wall of the tower with his arms crossed fading in and out trying to stay awake until he saw two people approaching, a man and a woman. The man was tall and had long dark hair with a bit of unshaven stubble. What got the bandits attention about him the most was the armor he was wearing. To him it looked like a specially made suit of black leather armor. But then as they got closer the bandit noticed the man's right eye. It looked blank, there was no iris and there was a scar leading down his cheek from his eye. _"This guy looks like he could be trouble." _The bandit thought. Then he laid his eyes on the woman accompanying him and what a sight she was. Red hair, toned body and great legs. "_Hmmm…I wonder what she's like in the sack." _The bandit fantasized. _"I guess I better go stop them."_

"Stop right there!" The bandit commanded, drawing his sword. "This is a toll road, you'll have to pay 100 gold to use our road." The bandit said.

"Or else what?" Aela responded.

"Or else I'll kill ya where you stand."

Aela laughed out loud at the bandit's threat, throwing him off and making angry. He didn't take to being mocked that well and what made him angrier was that it was a woman mocking him. "Please." Aela started. "I'd like to see you try." It was becoming obvious that Aela was having fun antagonizing her "prey" as she would call it. Saviik understood that Aela was confident especially in her fighting skills. So he just stood back and let the scene play out.

The bandit tightened his grip on his sword handle as he grew incredibly frustrated. He wasn't going to take this, especially from a woman. He didn't care if there was two of them, he will kill them both, if this woman didn't keep her smart mouth shut. "You think you, a mere woman can best me!" His comment didn't amuse Aela, she didn't take to kindly to sexist comments no matter who made them. But she knew better then to let words get to her when she was out on the job and kept her composure. "I'll show you!" The bandit continued. "I'll show both of you! Starting with you!" The bandit screamed charging at Aela.

The bandit lifted his arm about to swing downward at but was stopped short when Aela ran up to him, wrapped her left arm around his that was holding the sword and head butted him in the nose. They heard a cracking sound as Aela's head made contact, she broke his nose. The bandit let go of his sword to grab his face with both hands. He took a few steps back and lifted his hands, they were covered in blood. He looked up and Aela was already charging again. This time she made a go for his right leg by kicking his knee in, breaking his leg. There was an even louder cracking sound as his leg bent backwards. The bandit fell into a screaming fit of pain on the ground holding onto his now useless leg. Aela drew her dagger and drove it into his throat. A bandit from inside the tower heard the commotion and had his sword drawn ready to fight but just as he was opening the door, Saviik bashed his shoulder into it, closing it shut on the bandit, causing the bandit to fall backwards and into a small bookshelf standing in front of a window facing the door. Saviik ran in with his sword drawn and the bandit held his hand out about to plead him to stop before Saviik thrusted his sword forward and into the bandits skull.

Saviik pulled his sword out of the bandits skull and looked back to see Alea walking to his side. "Okay here's the plan." Aela said.

'Wait!" Saviik whispered. "Are you telling me you didn't already have a plan after all that?" Saviik said, holding his arm out as if to show her the mess they made.

Aela placed her hand on Saviik's chest and said, "If you would just listen to me for a moment and let me explain then we will have a plan." Saviik didn't say anything and just waited for her to start explaining her plan. "Alright..." Aela started, "I'm going to go up that set of stairs and head to the top of the tower. I'll take out the archer that's up there and cover your back. And, what I want you to do is while you're going across the bridge we can easily assume that a good portion of these bandits are going to rush you. So you might be able to take out most of them with one of your shouts." It was a simple strategy. Saviik had used this bottle neck tactic many times before in caves and tombs or any places of the like when he was hunting Alduin. His favorite targets for this strategy were Draugr. What they had in strength they usually lacked in intelligence and when things began to get hairy he would double back to a cramped tunnel where the Draugr would surely follow and when they were in range he usually used his fire breath on them quickly turning them into smoldering ash. "So how about it?" Aela asked.

Saviik peered out to the bridge and saw at least four bandits on the bridge and two of them were walking towards them with their swords drawn more than likely to investigate what all the commotion was about. Saviik looked back at her with a smile and said, "Let's do it."

Saviik walked out to the bridge while Aela ascended to the top of the tower to take out the archer on top who had his bow readily for aimed Saviik. Aela snuck up to him from behind and sliced his throat with her dagger. There was another three bandits positioned on the sides of the cliff on the other side of the bridge with their bows also at the ready, aimed at Saviik waiting for the right time to shoot, they hadn't noticed Aela.

Saviik just stood there confidently with his sword drawn as the leader of these bandits, who was dressed in a form of steal armor unlike his subordinates who were dressed in leather and furs shouted, "You picked a bad time to get lost friend!"

"Actually," Saviik said. "I'm right where I need to be at the moment."

"Get him." The bandit chief commanded. The three bandits behind him charged at Saviik and Saviik knew exactly what he was going to do. "WULD!" Saviik shouted. It wasn't the most powerful form of this shout, on the contrary it was actually the weakest but Saviik didn't need to waste such power on the likes of lowly bandits. Before the bandits had time to register what had just happened, Saviik dashed past them at incredible speed and suddenly blood came spewing out of their sides which mere seconds ago weren't there. They all fell to the ground in almost perfect unison.

Petrified the bandit chief stared at Saviik in disbelief. The bandit chief looked into Saviik's eyes and realized that he was facing a man who, while still in the prime of his youth, had much more experience and skill then most people his age.

Saviik let out a big breath and said, "Took me a long time of training to be able to attack while using that shout. But I eventually figured it out." The bandit chief couldn't believe what he had just heard, a shout, that's what that was just now. He didn't want to believe that this man who at first looked clueless was the Dragonborn of legends, the great warrior who had defeated the World-Eater. "Although I feel sorry for your archers more because they didn't even know they were being shot at." Saviik said almost in a chuckle. In utter shock the bandit chief looked behind him and saw the men he had sitting on the cliff were all dead on the ground with arrows protruding from their chests. It was here that he looked up at the tower that Saviik emerged from and saw a beautiful red-haired woman with a bow aimed at the ready at him.

Realizing there was no chance of victory the Bandit chief tried to run hoping that Saviik wouldn't give chase or that Aela would miss trying to shoot him but he lucked out when Aela shot an arrow into the nape of his neck causing him to die.

Aela sighed, glad that she made that shot because those kinds of shots from that distance and height can be tricky. But she was proud of the job well done. She walked down the stairs and met up with Saviik who was waiting for her at the trail, he was obviously ready to go back home.

"Good job Saviik. I never doubted you." Aela said.

"Not bad yourself. Nice shot with the bandit chief."

"Ready to go back to Whiterun?"

"Oh yeah. I could use something to eat."

* * *

Okay so if their is any advise that anyone can give me about this chapter please let me know. I don't feel I am very good at writing fight scenes so if there is anything that any of you feels need revision please let me know and I will see to it. Also I am have started the first chapter for a How to Train your Dragon crossover with Brave So I don't know if that will impede my progress with this story or not but we'll see as time goes on. I just hope all my sins will one day be forgiven for what shall soon transpire. Lol.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and like I said if you think this needs fixing up I will look into it. I'm not afraid of negative criticism, so go ahead and tell me I suck and that I'm a piece of trash who will never be successful I'll understand. Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here you all go with a brand new chapter right of the box. I firgured I'd get this chapter out before I started my next drawing which may take about a week to do but don't worry, I'll be working on the next chapter little by little as it goes along as for now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Adrianne was always most focused when she was working out on her forge. It was soothing to her almost like meditating. In her mind nothing said a good night's seep like a hard day's work and she put forth a lot of effort into every weapon or piece of armor she made, she wasn't one for half assed work like some black smiths she's heard of throughout the years. The best part of it was the people she got to meet sometimes, like her good friend and neighbor Saviik for example, she remembers when he first walked into Whiterun four years ago. She had to admit she didn't think much about him when she first met him, he looked just like your typical nomad aside from his social awkwardness and naiveté at times which isn't normal behavior for warriors his age but he had a vast range of intellect and experience that would impress anybody. She felt somewhat honored that he asked her for a job as an assistant for the first three months he was there all those years back, she felt that with the skills she gave him in smithing that she played a part in his quest to stop the World-Eater.

Adrianne was leaning against the post that stood next to her smithy like she usually did when she was taking a break when Saviik and Aela had walked in. The two were talking amongst themselves and from the looks of it; it was an amusing conversation judging by the grins on their faces. She could see those two had a special bond, while she didn't know Aela all that well, she knew that Aela really wasn't one for jokes but Saviik seems to have tamed that side of her somehow. Before she had gotten lost in her thoughts she remembered the letter she was supposed to give him that was delivered via courier earlier today when he wasn't here.

"Saviik!" Adrianne shouted. Saviik and Aela walked towards her as she pulled the letter from her pocket and handed it to Saviik.

"Who's this from?" Saviik asked.

"I don't know. A courier was knocking on your door earlier today and I don't know where you're Housecarl was so I told the courier that as your neighbor I would see that it found its way to you. He also said to be careful with it because I guess it's from someone important who lives in Solitude."

Saviik smiled because he was beginning to figure out who sent this letter While Aela began to grow curious as to who this important person was and how they knew Saviik. "Well it's close to one in the afternoon I'd imagine Lydia is probably still out buying food and other supplies for the house. Thank you, I appreciate it." Saviik said. Adrianne just smiled and nodded and went back to her work at the forge. Saviik took the time to open it and read its contents with Aela trying to see who it was from.

_To Saviik_

_ Hello dear old friend, I just wanted to send this letter in advance to inform you that I am on my way to Whiterun with business to discuss. I expect a full meal and proper accommodations to be in order upon my arrival. I shall see you in a few days. _

_ Your friend _

_Valgard. _

When he was done reading it, Saviik just folded the letter up and placed into one of the many pouches that were attached to his armor. They kept on walking and Aela asked, "Who was the letter from?"

"An old friend of mine from Solitude." Saviik said with a smile.

"What's his name?"

"Valgard. You would probably like him; he's a little arrogant and a little full of himself but he's a powerful battle mage and great with a sword. He even saved Solitude once which granted him the title of Thane. But now days he's a noble living the high life as a politician working alongside queen Elisif."

"Sounds like an interesting person." Aela said genuinely. "How did you meet him?"

"That's actually a funny story." Aela looked up him intrigued. "I was infiltrating the Thalmor embassy to see what the Aldmeri Dominion knew about the dragon's sudden return at the time and Valgard was an invited guest. He saw me and somehow knew I wasn't where I belonged but he didn't rat me out. He simply asked me what I was doing there and threatened to blow my cover if I didn't tell him."

"So I assume you told him everything." Alea said.

"I really had no choice because I wasn't about to make a scene that would have gotten me into trouble and so after I told him he laughed and said he thought I was a thief looking for loot."

"That's ironic."

"Aye."

"So why did he let you go instead of turning you in?"

"Because like us, Valgard is a seasoned warrior so he understood that boundaries need to be pushed sometimes in order to get the job done. He even helped me escape once the cat was out of the bag."

"How seasoned would you say this man is?"

"I'd go as far to say he's a better fighter than me."

"Really!" Aela exclaimed a little shocked. She was really growing interested in meeting this man because she couldn't think of time when she heard of a milk drinker being a great warrior. "What makes you say that?"

"Well Valgard is the son of two very wealthy Bretons. And they paid good money for him to have the best training and education money can buy. He attended the college at Winterhold and was trained to fight with a sword by private tutors, which shows because after the incident at the Thalmor embassy he invited me to his manor and showed me his own research notes on the matter and after that he journeyed with me and helped me throughout the remainder of the time I was looking for Alduin. Which believe it or not we had to save each other's lives a few times and a prosperous friendship started between us. But that aside when we were in combat he demonstrated his skills with a blade and proved just how powerful his magic was.

"You know what Saviik." Aela said. "I'm honestly surprised you're telling me this."

Saviik looked at her and smiled. "Haha! Why is that?"

"Because you generally don't talk much about your past or people and events therein."

Saviik chuckled and said, "Well we did agree that I owe you didn't we."

Aela smirked feeling somewhat touched that he was going to open up to her and fairly soon at that. "Yes, we did. And, when we walk into Jorrvaskr I still expect you to tell me everything."

"I will, don't you worry."

When they returned to Jorrvaskr, Saviik and Aela spilt the gold and went to the table to eat. They ate more than the usual sort even by Werewolf standards. Vilkas and Farkas weren't surprised because out of the four of them Saviik and Aela were more in touch with their Lycanthrope instincts. They went through the day doing whatever had their attention. Saviik and Vilkas had gotten into a practice hand to hand duel out in the yard. Aela sat at one of the benches drinking a bottle of mead and watched them spar. Saviik blocked one of Vilkas's punches, grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder. He looked up at Aela quickly and gave her a quick smile which she returned until Vilkas got back up and charged into Saviik, tackling him to the ground. Aela let out a loud snicker because she thought that was funny. It made her feel kind of stupid really because she felt that Saviik's usual gentle and kind nature was rubbing off on her making her soft. But it wasn't a bad thing because as far as Alea was concerned it was a different feeling and anyone who would be stupid enough to bring it up she would just beat them to the ground to show she was still tough and could still hold her own.

The day went by and everyone went about their business, Saviik ended up surrendering to Vilkas after Vilkas tackled him to the ground although Saviik was curious to find out what would have happened if he used his unrelenting force shout on him after he did that but Saviiik knew better, it was just an amusing thought to have. When night finally came the companions did their usual thing, they ate hardy and drank their fill while singing songs of battle and glory. Saviik and Aela didn't take part that night however. When everyone else was in the building having a grand time those two decided they were to sit outside on the benches side by side, each with a bottle of mead in their hands while Saviik finally opened up.

Aela listened closely as Saviik told her about when he was shot in the left shoulder with a unique paralytic in a tomb called Snow Veil Sanctum and how his "leader" at the time tried to kill him by piercing Saviik's stomach which didn't work thankfully enough because the paralytic slowed his heart beat so he didn't blead out. What got her attention more was when Saviik explained how he almost died the second time doing battle with the same man who tried to kill him before. It was all very intriguing to hear him talk about nightingales, skeleton keys, and how he almost drowned in what Saviik called the Sanctuary of Irkngthand if it wasn't for his partners going back in to save him and bringing him back to the surface. Hearing that made Aela think back to earlier that day when Saviik said he had dreams that made him feel like he was drowning and thought there may be a connection there.

"So after that you decided you had enough of being a thief?" Aela asked.

"That among many reasons. Almost dying made me discover that life is worth more than being a thief no matter how good I was at it. That life isn't something we should take for granted." Saviik replied.

"Sounds like a good way to look at things."

"Aye. And what made realize this more is when I went to Windhelm once to put the civil war on temporary hold."

"What could have possibly been at Windhelm that attracted your attention so much?"

"The Book of Fate." Saviik replied.

"The Book of Fate?" Aela asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye. When I was in the Thieves guild there were rumors of a priceless book in Windhelm that shows the fate of the reader. So when I went there I asked around and the people directed me to a store called "Calixto's House of Curiosities" which is where I found the book. When I opened it the pages were blank and after asking Calixto about it he said it could be because I didn't have a preset fate."

"And you believe what he said was true?"

"Kind of, seeing how Alduin was the destined World-Eater and yet I succeeded in stopping him from fulfilling his own destiny." Aela took a drink of her mead and thought that was a really good point until Saviik said, "But Calixto also said that the pages may have been blank because my destiny had already been fulfilled and I was to die soon." Aela almost choked on her mead trying to keep herself from laughing, she didn't know why she found that funny, she guessed it was the way Saviik said it.

"Don't tell me you believed that part." Aela said in a rough voice from her choking.

"I kind of did at the time because the reason I was in Windhelm to begin with was to put the civil war on hold that way Jarl Balgruuf would help me in capturing Odahviing which could have killed me and I had yet to actually stop Adluin so it was still possible for him to have been able to stop me, so I guess it was luck that I won in the end."

"I see." Aela said.

"So moral of the story, live life and live it full and well." Saviik said, acting all dramatic. They both chuckled and looked at each other for a brief moment before Alea pulled away hiding her blush but it didn't last because she felt she had to tell Saviik something and thought now was the best time.

"Saviik, can I tell you something?"

"Of course." Saviik said. He didn't even know why she felt as if she had to ask. He felt that she could tell him anything and he would listen.

"As you know, since Skjor's murder you're the only one I feel close to."

"Right." Saviik replied simply.

"And, since then we've spent a lot of time together. And, throughout that time I have grown increasingly fond of you." Aela finished, looking at Saviik.

"Really?" Saviik couldn't really believe what he was hearing. Here was Aela one of hardest, most stubborn women that he knew besides Lydia, admitting feelings to him. He found it odd that in one day since Lydia brought it up that morning that this would happen in the same day. But this wasn't enough he needed more information.

"Fond of me?" Saviik asked, Aela nodded in response. "How fond are we talking here?" Aela just let out a grunt that implied that she thought he was stupid and moved in to kiss him. Saviik was caught completely off guard by this because this was honestly not the reaction he was expecting. Aela held her lips in place for a few more seconds before separating herself. She looked at Saviik who had a look of complete shock on his face.

Saviik let what just happened sink in before he regained his composure and said, "Well I wasn't expecting that but that works much better than I originally thought."

Aela just shook her head and said, "You're such an idiot sometimes." Before going in for another kiss, this time with Saviik kissing back. As they continued to kiss, things began to get heated. Their breathing got heavier and Aela leaned into him almost causing Saviik to fall of f of the bench. Aela was caught off guard this time when she felt Saviik's tongue go into her mouth. She thought this was a bold move but didn't mind it. Soon enough Aela began to feel this heat began to build up in her stomach and she pulled away slowly not wanting that feeling to get stronger.

For the remainder of the night they sat on the bench in each other's arms and listened to the sounds of the late night bugs. After they were sure everyone else in Jorrvaskr was asleep Aela got up and said, "It's late we should go to bed."

"I agree." Saviik said getting up to.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Aela asked.

"Definitely." Saviik replied.

They gave each other and goodnight kiss and Aela walked inside. Saviik was walking back to Breezehome with a new-found enthusiasm. He was looking forward to what now awaited him in the future but now he needed to make the proper accommodations for Valgards arrival in a few days but he'd take care of that first thing tomorrow.

* * *

Ooooo...Saviik and Aela finally broke the ice. Haha. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So anyone want to hear a story, well to bad because I'm going to tell you anyway. So few days ago my buddy and I got back to my place after eating some panda express. We were chilling in his car when one of the police officers that we knew came up and started talking to us. So I pull out my phone and show him my artwork and he goes on to tell me that he's friends with someone who owns a gallery and would take me to go meet this person as soon as it got warmer like sometime during spring. All I can say is I can't wait for spring to get here.


End file.
